Wild Horses
by Aislin Cross
Summary: Eomer celebrates an important rohirric coming of age ceremony with a little help from his older cousin. Stars: Eomer, Theodred and Firefoot


Disclaimer: Just playing in the sandbox. Will return them unharmed. 

The sun had not yet risen over Edoras, and the pinkish gray mist of early morning lingered in the sky above Medulsed. Night had passed, and yet, it was not quite near dawn, near enough however, for a few. Two men, one with braids the color of straw and the other, with a redder tinged tail, were making their way outside of Edoras.   
  
One would have thought, to look at the two, that they were brothers, and in time this indeed had become the case. Long months had it taken for these bonds to be made, but once they had, the knot formed between them was unbreakable, and bound them forever. One of those things, Theodred suspected, that was meant to be. He smiled now, as he thought on this, remembered being saddled with the eleven year old brat, who had grown, despite the difference in their ages, and the still constant bickering, to become not only his brother, but his best friend.   
  
Had that really been all of five years ago? A funny thing time was then, seeming in a moment to move so quickly, that one wondered whether it had really passed at all. There was, however confirmation to be found. In Eomer's smile if nothing else. Bema knew, that had taken what felt like an age to coax from him, and Eomer still would never be free with those. Too much had happened, to make that possible. For the moment though, Eomer was indeed smiling, as he practically bounced past Theodred like a newborn foal. Hiding a laugh, he lengthened his strides to catch up.   
  
"There is little need to rush you know cousin." he commented drawing near Eomer at last, "After all.."  
  
"The one that I'm meant for will still be there.." Eomer drawled, "No matter what time we reach the herd...Though.." He sighed, "Your wisdom did not help me sleep last night, and I fear it does little good now."   
  
"So impatient." Theodred smirked, lightly punching his cousin's shoulder. "Someday that is going to be the death of you."   
  
"Perhaps....But I would not worry overmuch about it. After all, Dred, You will always be there to remind me of it. Saying I'm going to be the death of you and whatnot. But..." Eomer grinned, "Somehow I fail to see that. We've survived all of this time with each other, and you still breathe. Remarkable really, for a man of your age..."   
  
"Eomer..."   
  
"Yes?" Eomer asked brightly, annunciating every syllable in his name. "The-o-dred?"   
  
"I would have you know that we are not so far from Edoras that I cannot turn around...and don't call me that...name. " Theodred winced, in spite of himself. The only person to ever really use 'Theodred' was his father, and that only when he was in trouble.  
  
"And what name is that?" Eomer was the picture of innocence now, "The-o-dred?"   
  
"Well then, you've decided." Theodred shook his head, and turned on his heel, barely unable to keep a grin from spreading across his face, as he took a few steps back in the direction they had come. "You will just...need to find someone else to help you complete the ceremony. I'll just start back and...find advisor Theobold for you shall I? I'm sure that _he_ would love to help..."   
  
"You wouldn't dare..." Eomer exclaimed, "Subject me to a day spent with that...person. Why you avoid him yourself most days, Dred...Dred...Theodred Theodenson you are not serious! I know because....because., even _you_ are not that vicious!"   
  
"Too right," Theodred turned, around, and burst out laughing at the look of sheer terror on his cousin's face. "Oh come, you did not think I really would do that? Not when we've been planning this day for months?"   
  
"I...evil..." Eomer muttered, giving him a disparaging glance, "Very, very evil."   
  
"Thank you." He reached over to tug at a braid, "I try."   
  
"Amusing.." Eomer rolled his eyes, and wrenched away from his grasp. "Do Not. Touch the hair." Then, after a pause, "So, where do we think the herd's gotten to?"   
  
"I would say..." Theodred glanced around, "Not that much further, "An hours worth of walking at the most...."  
  
Eomer nodded, his grin growing wider. "I wonder," he said, after a moment, "What my horse is going to be like. If he or she will take to jumping, or to Frealor and Snowmane. Or..." he paused, "To me..."  
  
"You?" Theodred placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "That much is the least of your worries Eomer. The two of you will be best friends, from the moment you lay eyes on each other, and for both of your lives. You will look out for each other, protect each other from harm, work together, play together, at times even sleep together. You will grow together until." He smiled, thinking of his own Frealor now.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Until the day that you realize you can hear his hoofbeats in your sleep, that your hearts beat as one. Because it is nothing short of what you were meant to do, to _be_, and to become..."   
  
They fell silent now, Eomer lost in his own thoughts, undoubtedly contemplating the great mystery that was about to take place, Theodred gazing still at Eomer, wondering when this tall smiling young person. had replaced his cousin. Sixteen today. He still could scarely believe it. About to take part in the Choosing no less. How Theodred had wondered about this day, how he had sometimes despaired of ever seeing it in the those tense early moments when he had wanted to strangle Eomer. Here at last they were though. All the paths the pair had traveled had at last brought them here. They had made it. In more ways than one, Theodred noted, as the sight of a bay mare in the distance greeted them.   
  
Beside him, Theodred felt his cousin tense, and opened his mouth to remind him to be careful, to not just burst into... But there was no need. Eomer, wild, hotheaded, subtle as a brick wall, Eomer was now moving towards the herd with a caution Theodred had never thought him capable of.   
  
So proud too. Theodred, who would have attested to this bit of information beforehand, was now stunned by the sheer measure of confidence in his cousin's stride as he stepped directly into the center of the herd and settled himself onto the ground. Waiting...  
  
At first of course the herd scattered, at the intrusion. Theodred half expected Eomer to streak out after them, but he made no move. Did nothing, was the very picture of patience. Theodred, who had schooled him on this point for weeks in preparation, beamed with pride, though of course from so far away, Eomer would not see it. 

How he had grown... Theodred mused, absently picking at a yellow-brown blade of grass, his eyes still on Eomer as he sat, waiting, and on the herd itself, as an occasional horse glanced toward the stranger. Was that little bay... No. Theodred decided, as the mare turned, heading for the water hole in the other direction. No matter, She wasn't quite Eomer's type anyway. Perhaps that grey...fiery enough, proud, willful... Yes, he decided. Those two would make a good match.. Another blade of grass fell through his fingers as he watched now, curious to see when one of them would realize it...

Sometime later, a few hours perhaps, it finally happened, as the young stallion made his way toward Eomer, standing apart from the herd now. He turned his head for a moment, as though looking back, but he did not run. It seemed then to Theodred, as Eomer raised his head to meet the horse's eyes, that something, he could not tell what, had been set between them. Still, he waited a moment longer. There were times when one couldn't be quite sure, when...

Eomer was now stepping quietly towards the horse, murmuring something, Theodred could tell, and stopping directly in front of him. So far so good, he thought with relief, watching as the pair greeted each other, blowing air into each other's nostrils, then smiling as Eomer tentatively reached to pat him.

Now it was certain. Now came Theodred's own part in the ritual. Saying nothing and schooling his initial grin into the expression required for such things, he made his way towards the pair of them, removing a small knife from his belt pouch now. "Are you ready?" He needn't have asked the question. The look in Eomer's eyes said it all.   
  
"We are…"   
  
"Very well then." Theodred drew himself up taller now, and when he spoke again, it was not the Dred that Eomer knew so well, though Dred's pride for his cousin remained in his eyes, combined with the solemnity, and pride of the Second Marshal. A subtle change, perhaps to those who did not know him well, but there nonetheless.  
  
"And so," He intoned, "You have been chosen, Eomer son of Eomund. Do you accept the trust that your horse has placed in you and will you now place the same trust in him?"   
  
"I do.." His cousin's voice, barely more than a whisper as he looked first to Theodred, then back to the Grey. "I have."   
  
Why were his eyes so moist all of a sudden? The fact that this was happening was nothing new, nothing he had not expected…  
  
"You are willing to look after him, protect him and to spill blood with him? And for him to do the same with you?"   
  
"Of course." His cousin's fervent voice answered. "For so long now I've… I mean I am Dred. I am."   
  
"Come forward then." His voice was catching in his throat, and felt odd, for him. Theodred never… "And prove your intentions." Extending his arms to Eomer, he indicated that the boy should come closer. "Give me your hand Eomer."   
  
Wordlessly, and quite unable to keep a grin from crossing his face, Eomer extended his arm, not so much as flinching, when Theodred made a small cut on his open palm.   
  
"And thus," Theodred made a similar cut on the stallion's neck, "You have shed blood together. "Now." He pressed Eomer's bleeding hand to the second cut, "Your blood becomes one."   
  
"Forever…" Eomer whispered, more to himself than to anyone else, as Theodred made two more quick cuts, A few strands of grey mane, and a bit of stray blond hair. Deftly, he began twisting them together.  
  
"You accept and acknowledge the bond between you? One that may not be broken, save until Fate sees fit that one of you must be released?"   
  
"Fate will never be strong enough Dred. I mean, I'm his and he's mine and it's going to be that way forever. No matter what happens to either of us. Some part will always remain…"   
  
"You are not prepared to release him then someday? Should the time come?" Theodred hated himself for having to ask this, hated to put a damper on such a moment and worried too, that Eomer would never really accept this.  
  
"I am prep…" Eomer shook his head. "Of course I won't be prepared for it Dred. But if I have to do it then…" he sighed, "It would be horrible…but…I'm willing…"   
  
Theodred nodded, "At times, you have to be, and it's never easy… But...the fact that you ARE willing, That you would let him go, in spite of your bond…It shows that you are in fact ready…"  
  
His face shifted again, back into the proud marshal, as he took up Eomer's wrist again and slipped the braided strands around it. "Thus…" he intoned, his fingers swiftly knotting the circlet, "The ties, have bound you, Wear this as a reminder of the fact…" He could not keep from grinning now, or from letting a tear land somewhere on Eomer's shoulder as he hugged him. "The circle…is complete." 

"So now I...."

"You are a rider yes. Mine. Or you will be once you have him trained. "

"Yours? But I had thought..." It seemed that Eomer could not keep from grinning. "How did you..."

"Arguing with Father can have it's advantages. I wouldn't have you anywhere else if I could help it." Theodred shot him a grin of his own. "That is if you feel yourself up to this?"

"I wouldn't BE anywhere else if I could help it. How long do you think until..." 

"You can start training him the day after tomorrow. I would say tomorrow..." He trailed off. "Only after what I have planned for tonight,. you're going to need the day to recover."

"Then I finally get to go with you when..."

"You do indeed." Laughing he reached over and once again gave his cousin's braid a tug. This time there was no protest. "Happy Birthday Eomer..." 


End file.
